


Lost in sliver mountain water

by Xavier0508



Category: Sengoku Night Blood, 戦ブラ, 戦刻ナイトブラッド
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 21:59:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17067902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xavier0508/pseuds/Xavier0508
Summary: 景持梦番外的调酒师现代设定！然而只是emmm一辆小破车otz文名中的银色山泉是一支香水~





	Lost in sliver mountain water

宴会渐至尾声，酒力不好的她缠着景持的胳膊说要数星星，任谁来劝说都不肯松开，又蛮横不讲理般地霸占了景持的大腿躺了上去，还有一搭没一搭地把玩起景持的长发。最后玩累了便呼呼大睡了起来。众人默契地给景持使了个眼色，知趣地将她拜托给了景持。

景持倒是不介意被她黏着的感觉，只是在这种情况下收拾残局多少有些不便，待最后一个人也道别离开，景持便轻轻挪动少女，自己站起来打算替她取来一条薄毯盖上。

谁知少女却动了动，睁开眼扯住了他衣袖，也跟着蹭地一下站了起来，她努力吸了口气，似乎想让自己保持冷静，香柠檬、柑橘和橙花油混合后酿成的馥奇香调充斥在鼻息间，也不知是真醉还是借机耍酒疯，她望着他，期期艾艾:“甘粕先生……”

“呵呵，小姐不是说好叫我景持的吗？”

“唔，景、景持，”爬上少女脸颊的醺醺然的酡红令人联想起黄昏时天幕中灿烂的火烧云，美得潋滟而不自知，然而她小巧的嘴唇里吐露的直白话语更是不啻于朝景持本不平静的心湖扔下一颗重磅炸弹——

“你愿意，抱我吗？”

“小姐你——”

“您说过，我可以向您许愿的……那么我想要您作为我的生日礼物……可以、吗？”仔细看来，少女的眼睛并没有染上半分醉意，反而亮晶晶得宛如夜空中最闪耀的星辰。

她视死如归般从包里取出某样东西，小小的塑料包装壳晃得景持怀疑自己看走了眼。仿佛生怕他拒绝一般，她努力地踮起脚尖，去凑近他的薄唇。娇嫩的唇瓣触上他的瞬间舌头也试探性地舔了舔他，柔柔地好似小动物般的亲近终是烧掉了景持最后一丝尚存的理智，方才他为她特制的酒香若有若无地徘徊在唇齿间引人沉溺。

“既然您都这么主动地邀请在下了……那我就不客气了。”他喉间发出一声轻笑，沉重的吐息压得少女心头的热意更加炽盛。

他霸道地夺回主权，反客为主地将这个吻加深，直到少女呼吸不稳才恋恋不舍地放开她，暧昧的银丝牵出隐秘的渴求欲望。景持揽住她后背的手亦顺着玲珑的曲线渐渐往下探寻……

他的玫瑰，今晚终将为他而绽放。

饭桌上的残羹冷炙无人再管，景持搂着少女来到了自己寝间。暖黄调的灯光将室内染成温柔的琥珀色，这颜色也映在少女心上人的眸子里，盛满脉脉柔波。

少女还在为刚才的深吻平复乱掉的呼吸，陷入柔软的大床的陌生感也让她有些不知所措。景持俯身，双手撑在她肩膀两侧堵住她的退路。沉稳却暧昧的气息包裹着她，她如临银色的雪山峰顶，刹那间只剩下泉水流淌而过，是带着一丝寒意的沁人心脾。薄凉清透如他，而她如饮蜜糖。

“呵呵，这种时候还不专心吗……”景持惩罚般地再度吻上来，湿滑的舌轻而易举地卸去少女的攻防，舔舐着她每一颗贝齿，探入内里，划过上颚，邀她的舌一起共舞。

灵巧的手不知何时解开了她的衣物。少女也不甘示弱地伸出手去扯景持的领带，却败给了繁复的衣饰，绵软无力的手嗔怪般捶了捶他胸口。

看着少女自暴自弃的样子景持的笑意更盛几分，他结束了这个吻，抽出右手，慢条斯理咬掉了自己的半掌黑手套，他含情凝视着少女发红的眼眶，以更磨人的速度解开了领带。随即他拥紧了怀里惹人怜爱的女孩，在她耳边坏心眼地呵着气。

“那么，接下来的衣服，就拜托小姐帮我了？”

褪去低调精致的大衣，景持内里仅着一件简单的白衬衫，象征着禁欲的领口扣子已然被松开，泄露了一抹极其诱人的锁骨春光。少女不自觉地咽了口口水:“我，我知道了……”

微微颤抖的双手笨拙地解开一粒粒扣子，对于景持更像一场美妙的折磨。一粒，两粒，三粒……越来越多的肉体在她面前从容不迫地展现出来，宽肩窄腰而不瘦削，硬朗的线条总让人能联想到某种精悍矫健的野生动物。

景持却不给她更多的发呆时间，右手剥开她的胸衣，在顶尖敏感的软粒一圈圈坏心眼地打转。另一只手则四处游走，他掌心仿佛有一簇火苗，每在少女身上停留一处便使她燃烧起旺盛的欲念，渴望他更多的触碰。

少女全身的肌肤如同丝绸般光滑细腻，现下更是因为爱抚而情动，由内而外透出桃花一般地粉红色。景持眼神暗了暗，到处点火作乱的手终于来到了无人访问过的禁区，同时轻轻含住被冷落的另一边变硬的乳尖，舔弄轻咬，无所不用其极。

然而少女也无法忽视下半身传来的的异样感。下腹仿佛有无数道涓流争先恐后地滋生蔓延，如同初春时开始融化的冰山雪水，不可遏制般地流向双腿间。她就像一株已然含苞待放的花，任何一点轻微的撩拨都能引来簌簌然地绽放。她条件反射般地想并拢住双腿，景持却更快一步将腿顶在她两膝间。

“呜景持……我感觉自己……好奇怪……”少女羞赧着脸不敢看他。

“哦呀，这不是……小姐，你很可爱哦。”景持放开被逗弄的红肿艳丽的乳尖，修长的手指在已经湿润的入口处浅浅地戳刺，不可言喻的微妙触感令花蕊瑟缩了一下。“没想到这么大胆的你原来这个时候也会害羞呢。”景持本就低沉的嗓音淬上情欲后愈发富有磁性，随即他拿出十二万分地耐心不疾不徐地抚弄她无法启齿的私处。

手指刺入的瞬间说不痛是骗人的，她死死压抑住细碎的呻吟。景持怜惜地吻上她唇角，少女似乎有些明白情侣热衷于交换吐息的原因。

“放松，不然……待会可能会更痛。”

第一根，第二根……带茧的指节在花径里探寻，温吞的侵略最为煎熬，景持指尖仍认真寻觅着内里与众不同的那一块柔软。

“呜……嗯啊!”

手指碰到某一处时，少女惊呼出声，刻意压制的泣音呻吟土崩瓦解。

“啊，找到了呢。”景持恶作剧般又重力按了一下。

电光火石间，细密而疯狂的快感席卷了她全身，花核不管不顾地吐露出欢爱的蜜液。

景持伸出手，笑意有七分恶劣，指缝间黏滑的液体在少女眼里醒目得不行:“呵呵，真是晶莹剔透呢。”尾音低沉而沙哑迷人。

她蜷起脚趾，假装没听见他的作弄，扭动腿时无意间碰到烫得惊人的硬挺。身体不由得僵硬了几分，景持扶她坐起身，拉过她空闲的手握住了挺立，仿佛有生命力的男性象征在她手里弹跳了一下感觉变得更大了。刚攀上高潮的少女还没完全从余韵中回过神，她听到景持撕开刚刚扔在床头，自己不敢直视的小玩意的包装袋，将套拿了取出来。

少女的手紧紧贴合在肿胀的柱体上，回忆着自己那些年看过的不可描述，缓缓地摩擦起来。无师自通般的来回套弄令景持不由得低喘出声，少女仿佛得到鼓舞般更加抛开了矜持，自告奋勇替他套上。

景持再次将她扑倒时，眼中有一谭深不可测的湖水泛起涟漪:“你真的想好了吗？待会……我可就停不下来了。”

少女只是伸手去勾住他脖子，借力吻上他喉结:“我很清醒。”

“也许确实像景持说的那样……未来不可期，但至少——我不想让现在留下遗憾。我喜欢景持，也不想把你让给别人。”

表露心迹无疑是最好的催情剂，景持苦笑，回忆起相处中的种种，少女是照进深渊的一束光，他被吸引却惧于灼热，一念成执，竟也能得到回应，独占这份光明。

“真是败给你了……你这样的女性，有谁能不动心呢？”

他不再忍耐心底已久的渴望，捉住少女膝弯，掰开雪白的臀瓣，秘密的花径一张一合仿佛也在向他抛出邀约。在少女短促的娇喘声中，景持将自己一寸一寸嵌入柔滑紧致的花径。

做好了充分润滑后，推进并不算太艰难，最初的疼痛过后，奇异的酸胀感悄悄在少女下身弥漫，她尽全力放松着自己去迎合景持，等到少女释放出适应的信号，她听见他逸出一声似满足似痛苦的喟叹，火热的挺立便再无顾忌，开始大开大合地操弄起来。透过薄薄一层肌理，少女甚至能感受到景持凸起的血管与纹理填满了她所有的空隙。

他和她此刻是合二为一的。

灵魂与肉体的完美契合这个认知让少女几欲流下泪来，她不再抗拒，而是试图积极地回应起来。

挺立的形状在她体内被清晰地勾勒出来，无比敏感的感官更像是被放大了无数倍，景持不满足于浅尝辄止的进出，挺立更是进入到了前所未有的深度。她呜咽着将腿环上他精壮的腰，爱液渐渐顺着大腿根流下，少女甚至能感受到囊袋与花穴相撞时吮出“啵”地淫靡之声。与日常交往中表现的绅士不同，他隐匿于暗夜之中隐晦的压迫力与占有欲完完全全显露出来，她亦心甘情愿毫无保留的承受他过分的占有给予。

“其实，第一次见到小姐，您就是用这样湿漉漉的眼神望着我，即使竖起毛绒绒的爪子也更加让人想……”他吻上她眼睑的动作充满了诱哄的意味，薄汗顺着颈部暧昧下滑，轻柔的触碰和身下大力的动作简直判若两人。

他每次都有意无意地撞向花径里最娇嫩的一处，过度的索取令初尝人事的少女有些吃不消。她轻哼出声，想伸手去抚摸他却被反扣住手交叉相握。

“呵呵，小姐不妨学两声猫叫……我说不定会奖励你哦？”

她的眼神更加迷惘，像是浮着层经久不散的白雾，讨饶般的眸子似乎能沁出蜜来。就在景持思忖自己是否捉弄过了头时，她歪了歪头，呜咽着轻轻“喵”了一声。

景持忽的感到气血上涌，连带着身下的进攻也失了章法。而少女随着他的撞击只能无力地打颤，呻吟被猛烈的撞击撞得支离破碎。她的表情介于极度愉悦和痛苦之间，难以辨别。檀香木与麝香的香气幽远温柔而绵长，景持稳了稳心神，眼尾也不知何时映上了缠绵的绯红，如饮鸠酒，甘之如饴。

“真是乖孩子……”

他哑声道，放纵自己沉迷在她的温暖里。

The End


End file.
